Team Chronicle Origin Saga: Dragon Ball Hunt Arc
by MasterM1
Summary: 1st part of the Origin Saga: Eddy's brother tries to kill his younger brother, but kills Rolf's pig Wilfred instead. Now, teaming up with a mysterious young man named Mark, Ed, Edd, & Eddy start a journey across the world to find the seven magical Dragon Balls to bring Wilfred back, all the while running from Eddy's brother & a trio of mercenaries whom have recruited him.
1. Episode 1: Sins of our EDlers

**Team Chronicle: Origin Saga**

 **Dragon Ball Hunt Arc**

 **Episode 1: Sins of our EDlers**

 **Narrator:** _The Dimensional Heroes. Shining Hope Squadron. The Brave Adventures. These teams have become known all across the multiverse as champions of justice & saviors of existence several times over. However, this story is not about any of them; no, this story marks the beginning of a new team of heroes: a team which will one day stand among these legends as equals in the history of reality. This is the origin… of __**Team Chronicle.**_

 _(_ A young man is walking on the side of an empty road somewhere in the eastern part of the U.S. He looks to be about 14-15 years old. He has on a pair of jeans, a worn pair of tennis shoes, a black backpack, & a black sweatshirt with a white cross pictured in the middle. On the wrist of his right hand, he has a bracelet with five colored beads: yellow, green, red, black, & white. Around his neck, he wears a necklace with a cross. He approaches a sign on the side of the road. _)_

 **Sign:** Welcome to Peach Creek! A Growing Community! Pop: 200

 **Young Man (thinking):** _Alright Lord, why lead me here? What could be more important here than bringing back my father?_

 _(_ He takes off the necklace & looks at it. He curls his fist around the cross _.)_

 **Young Man (thinking):** _Ah well; you haven't been wrong yet; of course, you never will be._

 _(_ He puts the necklace back on & resumes his walk. _)_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 **Episode 1: Sins of our EDlers**

 **Double D (narrating):** _My name is Edward, although my friends have given me the nickname "Double D". It's been several months since our adventure to locate Eddy's brother, & things have certainly taken a turn for the better in the Cul-De-Sac; me & my compatriots, Eddy & Ed, have finally been accepted as friends by our fellow neighborhood children. Not only that, but I'm proud to say that we've all started to change for the better. I've decided to start being more active in standing up for myself, so I'm currently looking into some self-defense classes. Ed hasn't changed much, but his sister Sarah has started to tone down her bratty behavior towards him. However, it's Eddy that has changed the most; having finally decided to move beyond his brother's shadow, he's become much friendlier towards everyone; he's even started to reopen some of our earlier scams, with more emphasis on fun than on making money. Unfortunately, not all of the effects of our journey have been positive; Johnny, who had the misfortune of arriving too late to witness the true nature of Eddy's brother & was subsequently beaten by the kids for his misunderstanding, has sworn vengeance & thrown away his alter-ego Captain Mealonhead in exchange for the moniker "The Gourd". So far, his schemes of revenge have been petty at best, but today, it appears that he's decided to take it one step further: not only has he summoned the relatives of his partner/formerly imaginary friend Plank, but he's also somehow acquired some sort of gourd-firing weapon! Now the Cul-de-Sac is in total war, & of course, my friends & I are in the middle of it all._

(Currently, the three boys are hiding behind a fence. Over their heads, gourds are whizzing about.)

 **Eddy:** Sockhead, did you teach Johnny how to make a bazooka or something?! Cause there's no way he could've made that thing himself!

 **Double D:** Don't look at me Eddy. I'm pondering the possible ways one could acquire such a device with the only source of income being a weekly allowance myself. I'm almost impressed.

 **Eddy:** Think first, admire later! We gotta do something! Any ideas?

 **Ed:** I know! Let's build a alien contactor & ask some aliens to blast him!

 **Double D:** Ed, I'm afraid we neither have the time, resources, or aliens for such an idea.

 **Voice:** Yo, dorks!

(The trio looks in the direction of the voice & see Kevin racing down the street on his new bike, to replace the one he lost chasing the Eds during the big chase several months ago. He pulls up next to them.)

 **Double D:** Kevin! Good to see you.

 **Eddy:** What's going on out there?

 **Kevin:** Well, Gourd Dork is at the end of the road. He's got his planks set up like a wall & he's got tons of those gourds to use as ammo.

 **Double D:** How's everyone else faring?

 **Kevin:** Nazz's hair got hit & she went home, Rolf went to get Wilfred & Victor to break through the barrier, & Jimmy & Sarah are still holding down the front.

 **Ed:** Sarah's at the front!? **Hang on Sarah,** **I'm coming!**

(Ed takes off down the street.)

 **Eddy & Double D: **Ed, wait!

 **Kevin:** Ed, you dork! What are you doing!?

(The three take off after him.)

(At the front, Sarah & Jimmy are flinging water balloons at Jimmy, who is firing gourds back at them. Ed arrives, with the others close behind him.)

 **Ed:** Sarah! Are you okay?

 **Sarah:** I'm fine, but I need you guys to get up here & help me!

 **Jimmy:** Eep! Sarah!

(Sarah turns around to see Jimmy is out of water balloons. Suddenly, he's smacked in the face with a gourd.)

 **Sarah: Jimmy!**

 **Johnny: MUAWHAHA!** There's no escape this time, you fools! Today, The Gourd & Timber the Dark Shard will finally have their revenge!

 **Eddy:** Wow, he's really lost it this time, huh?

 **Kevin: Bring it, Gourd Dork!** (Turns to the kids) Alright, guys, we need to buy Rolf some time to get back with his animals. You ready?

 **Eddy:** You got it!

 **Double D:** As I'll ever be.

 **Ed: I am Ed! Descendent of Lothar, Slayer of the Undead!**

 **Kevin:** All right, move out people!

 **Cul-De-Sac Kids vs. The Gourd**

(Ed starts running straight at Johnny)

 **Johnny: Ha-ha!** Big mistake!

(Johnny starts firing gourds, but Ed shrugs them off & continues his charge.)

 **Johnny: Oh no!** He's immune to my gourd powers! Timber! Release Plan B!

(Plank somehow opens a gate & releases Rolf's chickens.)

 **Ed: CHICKENS!**

(Ed breaks his stride & heads towards the chickens.)

 **Eddy:** Dang it Lumpy!

 **Double D:** Well, I guess it's up to us.

(Double D then sees a piece of discarded cardboard & gets an idea.)

 **Double D:** Eddy! Grab one side!

 **Eddy:** Right!

(The two hold the cardboard in front of them & start running towards Johnny.)

 **Johnny:** Uh oh.

(Johnny then jumps behind the row of Planks he constructed.)

 **Johnny:** Ha! Try & get me now!

 **Double D:** Eddy stop! If Plank is sentient, than the others might be as well!

(The two stop in front of the blockade.)

 **Eddy:** Great, now what?

 **Distant Voice:** **Feel the wrath of the son of a shepherd!**

(The kids turn to look & see Rolf in his war garb, riding in a cart drawn by Wilfred & Victor.)

 **Rolf:** **Move your kesters, Ed-boys!**

(Eddy & Double D jump out of the way, just as Rolf crashes through the line of Planks.)

 **Johnny:** NOOOOO! My minions!

 **Rolf:** Your day of reckoning has come, Johnny Wood boy! You shall face much hammering from the Hat of Discipline!

 **Johnny:** You'll never catch us!

(Johnny grabs Plank & runs out into the street perpendicular to the Cul-de-Sac.)

 **Double D:** Johnny, wait! It's dangerous to run out into the road!

(The other kids follow & surround Johnny.)

 **Johnny:** You won't take us alive, fools!

(Johnny tries to fire his gourd gun, but it's out of ammo.)

 **Eddy:** Come on Johnny, it's over. Just give up already & let's –

(The sudden roar of an engine cuts Eddy off. The kids turn to look down the road & see a car racing down the street towards them. The driver is none other than Eddy's brother. He's staring right at Eddy & has murder in his eyes.)

 **Double D (fearful sounding):** Eddy, isn't that your brother?

 **Eddy:** …

(Eddy is too scared to respond; he completely paralyzed with fear.)

 **Kevin:** **Everyone, off the road, NOW!**

(The kids scatter away from the road… except Eddy.)

 **Sarah, Jimmy, & Johnny:** **Eddy, look out!**

 **Kevin:** **Get off the road you dork!**

 **Rolf:** **Do not act like a chicken laying an egg, Ed Boy! Command your legs to work!**

 **Ed & Double D:** **EDDY!**

(Eddy can't move. All he can do is close his eyes… Suddenly, he feels something pushing him & starts tumbling until he stops at the curb. He then hears a *THUMP* & his brother's car driving away.

 **Eddy (thinking):** _I'm…I'm alive? I'M ALIVE! With noting broken either! HA-HA! I LIVED! I LIVED! I…wait…who pushed me?_

 **Rolf:** **NOOOOO! WILFRED!**

(Eddy turns around & sees a horrible sight: Wilfred lying further up the road, bloody & cut up, with tire marks across his body. Rolf runs to the pig's side, sobbing.

 **Rolf:** **WILFRED! DO NOT LEAVE ROLF! PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ROLF! WILFRED! DO NOT BE DEAD! WILFRED!**

(The kids all stare at the sight. Ed, Double D, & Johnny are horrified, Jimmy is crying with Sarah at his side, comforting him as best she can. Even Kevin looks shaken.)

 **Eddy (thinking):** _That…that could've been me. That could've been_ _ **me.**_ _Wilfred died…_ _ **I**_ _would be d…dead right now if it weren't for him...Holy…I could've_ _ **died! I could've DIED!**_

 **Kevin:** Oh, man…Double D, go see if Rolf's parents are home. If they are…tell them what happened.

 **Double D:** R-R-Right.

(Double D runs towards Rolf's house while the other kids continue to stare.)

(Meanwhile, the young man from earlier observes the scene from a hill overlooking the neighborhood. He sees Eddy's brother driving away & Double D leading Rolf's parents to the scene of the hit-&-run.)

 **Young Man (thinking):** _Lord, is this what you called me here for? Was I supposed to try to prevent that pig from dying? Maybe…_

(He reaches into his backpack & takes out a device. The screen pictures a map of the world. On each continent, there is a flashing light.)

 **Young Man (thinking):** _All right, I understand now. Looks like I've found my second wish. Lord, thank you for offering me I chance to help these kids._

(The young man puts away the device & starts heading down the hill, making his way to the Cul-de-Sac.)


	2. Episode 2: Legend of the Dragon Balls

**Episode 2: Legend of the Dragon Balls**

 **Narrator:** _Previously, on Team Chronicle, The Cul-De-Sac was thrown into an epic war when The Gourd launched an attack. The kids succeeded in stopping Johnny, but their war was interrupted by the surprise appearance of Eddy's brother, who attempted to murder his brother by use of his car. However, Eddy was saved by the pig Wilfred, who perished under the car's tires. Now, with Wilfred dead & the threat of Eddy's brother hanging over, the Cul-De-Sac has become much less safe. Can the arrival of a young, mysterious Christ follower somehow ease the neighborhood?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 **Eddy (thinking):** _I…I can't believe it. I can't. My brother was always brutal, but there's no way he would ever go that far. But there's no way around it; my brother wants me_ _ **dead.**_ _If it wasn't for Wilfred…oh, man…Wilfred. I never thought I'd owe my life to a pig. But…what are we gonna do now?_

(Eddy, along with the other kids, are sitting in Rolf's backyard. It's completely quiet; both out of respect & fear. Double D leans over to Eddy.)

 **Double D:** Eddy, I think we should contact the authorities. This definitely won't be the last time your brother attempts something like this.

 **Eddy:** Double D, we can't. There's no way they'll respond to a case of hit-&-run roadkill. Even if they did, it would just make my bro crazier. He…he just needs some time to calm down.

 **Double D:** Eddy, he's had _three months_ to calm down! This isn't a normal crime of rage; you know he's unstable!

 **Eddy:** That's just it! He did this because I stood up to him! If I turn him in, he'll put killing me above his _own life._ To him, I took away his power; he's got nothing to lose now.

 **Double D:** Then what do you think we should do?

 **Eddy:** I…I don't know. Maybe we should…abandon the Cul-De-Sac, go on the run again. He can't chase us forever.

 **Ed:** But I don't want to leave again! The circus is far away!

 **Eddy:** We're not joining the circus Ed.

(Rolf appears in his back door, dressed in his shame clothes. He heads up to a podium in front of the kids, which holds Wilfred's body, placed in a glass box.)

 **Rolf (voice shaking):** In my country, if a treasured animal…dies, the family places them in the Box of Loss. After three days of mourning, the family will eat the animal, the animal's last service to the family. I would like to invite you all to the Banquet of Goodbye.

 **Jimmy:** Uh, Rolf? I'm a vegetarian. May I bring my own lunch?

(Rolf starts to say something, then stops. After several seconds, he sighs.)

 **Rolf:** If you must.

 **Double D (thinking):** _Oh my, Rolf is certainly taking it hard. Normally, he would launch into a triad of tradition._

(Rolf's turns to Wilfred's corpse.)

 **Rolf:** Wilfred, my friend. Despite my several explosions of rage towards you, I always considered you like a son. I hope that you & Great-Nana are alright in death. I'll…I'll miss—

(The sound of Rolf's back gate opening interrupts Rolf's speech & makes all the kids jump.)

 **Eddy (thinking):** _He's back already?!_

(The kids look towards the gate, but fear turns to confusion when they see an unfamiliar teen closing the gate.)

 **Young Man:** Oh, are you about to bury him? The pig's a he, right? Or is it a she, it's hard to tell.

 **Rolf (angry):** Begone, Black-Clothed One! Can you not see Rolf is saying his farewells to his pig!?

 **Young Man:** Sorry. I saw everything from a hill. I just came to see if you kids were okay.

 **Double D:** Forgive me for asking, but who are you & why are you concerned about us?

 **Young Man:** Oh, sorry. My name's Mark. As for why, let me ask you this: why wouldn't I?

 **Double D:** Well, a fair point I suppose.

 **Nazz:** Sorry, but why are you here? I don't think you'd come here just to watch a pig funeral.

 **Mark:** Ah, how right you are! You see, I was actually passing by because I'm currently on a quest.

 **Jimmy:** A quest?

 **Mark:** Yep, & I think you may be interested in what I'm looking for; you see, (Mark turns to Rolf) you may not have to say goodbye to your pig just yet.

 **Rolf:** What do you say, Strange Boy?

 **Kevin:** Are you making fun of him? Wilfred's dead; there's no way to get him back!

 **Mark:** Isn't there?

 **Kids:** Huh?

 **Mark:** I'm referring to the Dragon Balls!

 **Ed:** Dragon Balls?

 **Mark:** Oh, you haven't heard of them. Alright, let me tell you:

 **Mark (narrating):** _Long ago, before civilization began, a being from another planet came to the Earth. He came with a gift for the young mankind: a magical dragon who could grant any two wishes. The dragon, named Shenron, could be summoned using seven mystical orbs known as the Dragon Balls. However, an evil king summoned the dragon & wished to become the ruler of all. The alien, horrified at what his gift had been used for, was forced to kill the king. In order to prevent the dragon from being used for evil again, he created seven temples & hid the Dragon Balls in each of them. He then created seven guardians to protect the orbs & test those who entered the temple in seven attributes: __**Overcoming weakness, Compassion, Teamwork, Bravery, Foresight, Selflessness, & Strength.**_ _That way, the alien hoped that only the good of heart would be able to access the Dragon Balls. Ever after, no wishes have ever been made & knowledge of the dragon has been lost to time._

(Mark finishes the story & the kids are left confused.)

 **Eddy:** …Okay, but what does this have to do with Wilfred?

 **Mark:** I said ANY two wishes. That includes bringing back the dead.

(Ed raises his hand.)

 **Mark:** Before you ask, no, they aren't zombies. They're actually alive.

(Ed puts his hand down.)

 **Rolf:** So…you say these "Dragon Balls" can bring Wilfred back?

 **Mark:** That's right! I was searching for them myself, but I only had one wish. I don't mind helping you out. That is, if you want me to.

 **Kids:** **YES!**

(Mark is taken aback for a second.)

 **Mark:** Uh…okay (Man, they agreed faster than I thought they would.). So, there's one last thing: I'd appreciate it if some of you would come with me. I can't find the Dragon Balls alone.

 **Rolf:** Say no more, Strange One! Rolf is ready & willing!

 **Mark:** Actually, I'm not taking volunteers. It's a dangerous journey; I'm going to test you all & see who's most capable of coming along.

 **Eddy (to Double D & Ed):** Boys, this is perfect! Not only can we bring Wilfred back, but we can stay ahead of my bro! We've gotta go!

 **Double D:** Eddy, didn't you hear Mark; it's dangerous. I don't think we should go. Besides, I don't find his story is believable. It sounds like pure fantasy.

 **Ed:** But Double D! **DRAGON!**

 **Eddy:** Yeah Sockhead, dragon. Plus…if there's even a small chance we can bring Wilfred back, I want to take it.

(Double D pauses for a moment, sighs, & then smiles)

 **Double D:** Your growing up, Eddy. Alright, we'll do it. But we've got to pass Mark's test first.

 **Eddy:** Ugh, I HATE tests!

 **Double D (thinking):** _And thus, normalcy is restored._

 **Kids:** We're ready!

 **Mark:** Alright then. Let's get started.


	3. Episode 3: A Fighting Chance

**Episode 3: A Fighting Chance**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle, the kids of the Cul-De-Sac were mourning Wilfred's death when they were visited by a young man named Mark. He tells them of a way to resurrect the pig: the seven Dragon Balls. He then offers the kids a chance to accompany him on his quest to find them…if they can pass a test. Can the kids pass Mark's test & join him in searching for the Dragon Balls?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

(A half-hour later, the group is standing in the local junkyard in front of a makeshift arena square. Mark is standing in the square.)

 **Mark:** Alright, here's how my test works; the first three to get a hit in to my face will pass. However, only three of you can go with me. I'll hold back as much as I can, but be aware that I won't go easy on you.

 **Kevin:** Is that all? Ha! This is gonna be easy!

 **Kevin vs. Mark**

(Kevin jumps onto the square & starts running toward Mark, who just stands there. Right as Kevin's fist is about to connect with Mark's face, Mark suddenly disappears & reappears behind Kevin.)

 **Kevin:** Wait, what the –

(Mark then kicks Kevin in the back, sending the boy flying right out of the ring.)

 **Nazz:** Kevin!

 **Double D (thinking):** _Incredible! He somehow disassembled his molecular structure & reformed it in an entirely different space! How is that possible?_

 **Kevin:** Whoa, how did you do that?

 **Mark:** It's called a Flash Step. Basically, I become faster than the human eye can track for a few seconds and walk behind you unnoticed.

 **Double D (thinking):** _Oh, he only increased his metabolism. Still impressive, but somewhat more believable, I suppose._

 **Mark:** Well, anyone else want to have a try?

 **Rolf:** Rolf will be victorious, Wearer of Dark Clothing! Prepare yourself for a thrashing!

 **Rolf vs. Mark**

(Rolf pulls out a pitchfork & runs toward Mark. However, Mark slaps the pitchfork away & delivers a powerful kick to Rolf's stomach, sending the shepherd flying backwards, colliding with a mattress on the side of a pile of trash.)

 **Eddy:** **HOLY SMOKES!** Did you see that?

 **Double D:** How could we have missed that?

 **Ed:** Oh no! How are we going to beat him?

 **Eddy:** Relax guys, this isn't any different from any other scam we've pulled. All we have to do is put our heads together & think up a plan.

 **Double D:** But Eddy! You saw how he dealt with Kevin & Rolf! What can we do?

 **Eddy:** You're the brains, Sockhead; think of something!

 **Double D:** Well…there may be something we can try…

(Three minutes later, Eddy steps into the arena.)

 **Mark:** So, you want to try? Alright then, I'll start this time!

 **The Eds vs. Mark**

(Mark starts running towards Eddy, who then starts running clockwise around the arena. Mark gives chase, & eventually passes Eddy, cutting him off. He then picks him up by the shirt & hoists him up off the ground.)

 **Mark:** Y'know, running isn't really a great strategy in fighting!

 **Eddy:** It is if it's a distraction! **NOW DOUBLE D!**

(Mark looks across the junkyard to see Double D behind a makeshift flashbulb crafted from random junk. Double D activates the flash, blinding Mark, which causes him to drop Eddy. Rubbing his eyes, Mark regains his vision…just in time to see Ed leaping towards him, fist forward.)

 **Ed:** **CHEESE AND MACARONI** **!**

(Ed then slams his fist into Mark's face, causing the older boy to stumble. He looks shocked for a moment, then starts to laugh.)

 **Mark:** Heh. Not a bad punch.

 **Eddy:** So that means Ed's going with you, right!

 **Mark:** Actually…I can see that it was a group effort. You distracted me while your friend…Double D? Right, Double D created that flashbulb to break my concentration, leaving me open to your big friend's attack. It's actually not a bad plan.

 **Eddy:** Well, I can't take all the credit. Double D came up with most of it.

(Double D walks into the arena.)

 **Double D:** Well, is Ed going to accompany you?

 **Mark:** No. All three of you are. So, can I ask what your name's are?

 **Eddy:** I'm Eddy!

 **Double D:** My real name is Edward, but my friends refer to me as "Double D"

 **Ed:** I am Ed!

 **Mark:** ( _Wow, guess theme naming's the rage in these parts.)_ Well guys, welcome aboard! However, we're not leaving yet; I'm going to have to train you guys to defend yourselves. So, the next week's going to be the basics of combat!

 **Eddy:** Alright! Now we're talking!

 **Double D (thinking):** _Well, looks like I've found my self-defense lessons._


	4. Episode 4: The Start of EDventure

**Episode 4: The Start of EDventure**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Mark issued his test to the kids of the Cul-De-Sac. After Kevin & Rolf failed to make the cut, the Eds pulled together a plan & succeeded in landing a hit on Mark. Now, the three have been selected to join Mark in his mission to find the Dragon Balls. Are the Eds really capable of taking on such an endveror?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

(After a week of training, the Double D & Ed are waiting outside of Eddy's house for Eddy & Mark. The two have suitcases & backpacks, both full with food, supplies, & other extra items.)

 **Ed:** When are Eddy & Mark coming out Double D?

 **Double D:** I'm not sure Ed. ( _Well, even after all that combat training, Eddy's parents are hesitant to let Eddy go. Of course, who can blame them after what happened? Mark said he'd try & talk to them, but I'm not sure if–)_

(Double D's thoughts are interrupted by Mark & Eddy exiting the house. Eddy also has a suitcase & backpack.)

 **Double D:** ( _Well I'll be darned.)_ You convinced them to let you go?

 **Eddy:** Yeah well, after they caught a glimpse of my awesome skills, they weren't worried a bit!

 **Mark:** Uh, Eddy? You left out the part where they said you couldn't leave my sight at all, under threat of being grounded for life.

 **Eddy:** Did you have to say that?!

(Everyone except Eddy laughs until Mark starts talking again.)

 **Mark:** All funny stuff aside, listen guys: there's a reason no wishes have been made since the temple's creation. These guardians are going to mess with your mind, & if they believe you're not worthy, _they_ _ **WILL**_ _kill you._ This is your last chance to back out; once we leave Peach Creek, there's no going back.

 **Eddy:** I'm not scared! ( _Besides, what choice do I have? With my bro out for blood, my best bet is to get as far from the Cul-De-Sac as I can.)_

 **Double D:** *gulp* W-Well, if Eddy's going, then so am I!

 **Ed:** For Wilfred!

 **Mark:** …Alright. Let's go.

(The four then start walking out of the Cul-De-Sac. Meanwhile, the other kids wave goodbye from the circle.)

(Several hours later, the four are riding a bus heading west.)

 **Double D:** So, you're sure the temple is out West?

 **Eddy:** Yeah, if there was a big honking temple somewhere, people would probably notice!

 **Mark:** Well of course the temple wouldn't be in plain sight. It's probably somewhere out of the way, where people don't go very often. Plus, the Dragon Radar shows the temple's location: Death Valley.

 **Double D:** Death Valley!? Oh, I knew I should have brought more water bottles!

(He opens his backpack, which has at least 15 water bottles.)

 **Mark:** …Right. Say, can I ask you something? Why "Double D"?

 **Double D:** Well, as you have observed, the three of us share the same name. When I first met Eddy & Ed, they wanted to find a way to prevent mix-ups between Ed & myself. Since my full name was Edward, they decided to name me Edd. After a while, they changed my nickname into Double D, & the name has stuck since.

 **Mark:** Huh. So you three have been friends for a while then?

 **Eddy:** Oh yeah. Ed was the first friend I had, & really my only one till Sockhead came along. We've had our ups & downs, but really, there's no two guys I'd rather have by my side.

 **Mark:** That's cool. So, there's something else I don't understand; I get why Rolf & Kevin would want to go; the pig was Rolf's pet, & Kevin seems to be Rolf's best friend, as far as I can tell. So, why'd you step up?

 **Eddy:** Well…Uh…

 **Double D:** Mark, that's something Eddy's no comfortable sharing–

 **Eddy:** No, it's cool Double D. You see… Wilfred pushed me out of the way of the brother's car. He saved my life.

 **Mark:** Wait, wait; your **BROTHER'S** car?

 **Double D:** Yes. Eddy's brother was the one driving the car. He wanted to kill Eddy over an incident that happened several months ago. He's quite unstable.

 **Mark:** Holy…

(He holds the cross on his necklace to his chest & says a prayer under his breath.)

 **Eddy:** Hey, what's the deal with the wood jewelry?

 **Mark:** Oh, it was my dad's. He gave it to me right before he…he…

 **Double D:** Oh my. I'm sorry for your loss.

 **Eddy:** Wait, is that why you're on this quest?

 **Mark:** Not exactly. My father's in God's Kingdom now; I couldn't take that from him. I just want to see him one last time, see what he looked like when he was younger, hear what the family I never met thinks of me. That's all I want. Just five minutes.

(Ed enters sits down near the others.)

 **Ed:** Did your dad give you superpowers too?

 **Mark:** What, you mean the Flash Step? No, he didn't teach me. I just used my Ki.

 **Eds:** Ki?

 **Mark:** Ki is an energy that resides in all living beings. With enough training & focus, one can harness their Ki to preform superhuman feats. I've spent about eight years training to use my Ki. So far, I can use the Flash Step, project energy blasts, teleport, & even fly.

 **Eddy:** Whoa! That's awesome! Can you teach me how to do that?

 **Mark:** Actually, that's the second part of your training! I'm planning to show you how to harness Ki. But it's going to be a slow process; it took me at least two years to tap into my Ki, let alone use it.

 **Eddy:** Two years?! Aw come on!

 **Double D:** Eddy, we're 11 years old. Two years isn't exactly a long time.

 **Mark:** I didn't say it took two years for everyone; the master I trained under said they'd never seen anyone learn so quickly. It may be longer for you.

 **Eddy:** Well, that's just great.

(The bus comes to a stop.)

 **Automated Bus Voice:** Next stop: Death Valley National Park.

 **Mark:** Well guys, this is our stop. You ready?

 **Eddy:** Yeah, yeah. Let's go die in the desert. ( _Sure beats whatever my bro has planned.)_

(The four disembark the bus & make their way into Death Valley.)


	5. Episode 5: Four-Star of Fear

**Episode 5: Four-Star of Fear**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: The Eds & Mark set out on their journey to find the Dragon Balls. On their way to Death Valley, where the first temple resides, The Eds learn why Mark is searching for the Dragon Balls: to talk to his deceased father. They also learn of Ki, an energy Mark utilizes to preform superhuman feats. Now they have arrived in Death Valley. What challenges await them in the first of the Shenron Temples?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 **Eddy (narrating):** _Well, we've been here for three days, & still no temple! It's a good thing Sockhead brought all that water; otherwise, I'd have probably started seeing things by now. Mark's been telling us how to use Ki, but so far, no luck. Well, it's either this or my brother, so it looks like I'm stuck here till we find the temple. But that doesn't mean I like it._

(The Eds follow Mark across the desert, with Mark following the Dragon Radar. Eddy is complaining.)

 **Eddy:** **THREE DAYS!** THREE DAYS we've walked around this furnace & still no temple! Meanwhile, my psycho bro's after me, Wilfred's dead, & I'm a sitting duck no matter where I am!

 **Mark:** Eddy, calm down. **(Looks at the radar.)** This doesn't make any sense; the Radar says we're right where the temple is. But there's nothing here!

 **Double D:** Perhaps the legends were just that?

 **Mark:** Then what's the radar picking up?

(Eddy, Double D, & Mark discuss the temple while Ed runs ahead. Suddenly, Ed stops in his tracks. He calls out to the others.)

 **Ed:** Eddy! Double D! Ed has the Kanker feeling!

 **Eddy:** What?! That can't be right!

 **Mark:** Kanker feeling?

 **Double D:** These three girls who are obsessed with us. Out of all of us, Ed's the most scared of them.

 **Mark:** Hold up; a sense of fear? That mean…Ed, try & locate the source of that feeling!

(Ed follows the feeling while the others follow. Eventually, they enter a large cave & find none other than the temple.)

 **Mark:** That's it! This is the temple that tests bravery! That sense of fear came from the temple!

 **Eddy:** Alright! Great job Lumpy!

(The four enter the temple. Inside, the door suddenly closes & the guardian appears. The guardian is a humanoid dragon with gold skin & purple wings & stomach.)

 **Guardian:** Welcome travelers. I take it you are here to obtain the Four-Star Dragon Ball?

 **Mark:** Wait, you look familiar…

 **Guardian:** Ah, you must be referring to my former self, Nuova Shenron.

 **Double D:** Former self?

 **Guardian:** Yes. When that foolish king made his wish, we were created to act as his generals, ordered to spread his rule over the planet. After he was killed, we were repurposed into the guardians of the Dragon Balls, made to protect them from those who would use them for evil. I was remade into Courage Shenron, Dragon Guardian of Bravery. Now I ask again; are you here to seek out the Four-Star Dragon Ball?

 **Mark:** Yes, that's correct.

 **Courage Shenron:** Then you must pass my test. Each of you must overcome your greatest fears, to prove you have the courage to make a difficult decision.

 **Eddy:** Wait, we just spent three days walking around Death Valley. Doesn't that count as brave? ( _Please say yes, I don't want to face what I know my greatest fear is._ ).

 **Courage Shenron:** I'm afraid not. But fear not; as long as you refuse to cower, they will not harm you. Now, **(two doors behind Courage Shenron open.)** the youngest three will travel left, while the older one will travel right.

 **Mark:** Alright. Guys, support each other.

 **Eds:** Right!

(The group separates and head into their respective doors. The Eds find themselves in a room with a circle in the middle of the floor.)

 **Courage Shenron (voice):** First, the smartest of you.

(Double D gulps & steps into the circle. Then mist appears & starts to form a shape. It then appears as Double D's parents, giving disapproving looks at the young boy.)

 **Vision of Double D's Father:** _Only an A- in Science? A C- in P.E.? What's wrong with you? You can do better than that!_

 **Vision of Double D's Mother:** _Your father's right, Edward. You're supposed to be smart; what are you doing?_

(Double D stands motionless.)

 **Double D:** I…

 **Vision of Double D's Father:** _It's those two friends of yours, isn't it? Ugh, I told you those two are nothing but trouble! If you stick around those two, it's going to cost you your future!_

 **Double D:** ( _W-What?! My parents would never say that! That's right, these aren't my parents! There just my fears.)_ I don't have to listen to you! YOU AREN'T EVEN REAL!

 **Eddy:** Yeah, tell 'em, Sockhead!

(The vision of Double D's parents disappear.)

 **Courage Shenron:** Excellent work. Now, the strongest.

(Ed steps into the circle & the mist takes the form of the Kanker sisters. Ed screams & starts to run out of the circle.)

 **Eddy:** Come on Lumpy, clobber 'em!

 **Ed:** But Eddy! My mom says I can't hit girls!

 **Double D:** Well Ed, look at it this way: they came from mist. Technically, they have no gender.

(Ed stops for a few moments, in deep thought.)

 **Ed:** Okay.

(Ed then charges the visions, creating a ball of dust. When the dust settles, the Kankers are gone.)

 **Courage Shenron:** Good. Finally, your leader.

 **Eddy (thinking):** _Well, this won't end well._

(Eddy steps into the circle. The mist forms into Eddy's brother.)

 **Vision of Eddy's Brother:** _Come on, pipsqueak. Let's play Uncle!_

 **Eddy:** G-Get away from me!

(Eddy steps out of the circle. The vision's eyes glow red & it suddenly rushes Eddy & grabs the boy by the throat.)

 **Ed & Double D:** **EDDY!**

 **Vision of Eddy's Brother:** _You should've just played!_

(The vision then starts to squeeze, chocking Eddy. Just then Mark enters the room &, seeing what is happening, calls out to Eddy.)

 **Mark:** Eddy! Don't let it win! You want to be remembered as your brother's punching bag?

 **Eddy (thinking):** _But…what else can I do? He's always hated me. Even when I couldn't walk or talk, he'd torment me. But the worst part is…he can get away with it. He's bigger. He's stronger. He…he…he always wins._ **(Eddy then flashes back to Mondo a Go-Go, when the other kids stood up to Eddy's brother to save the younger sibling. He then thinks back on what Mark said about Ki: "With enough training & focus, one can harness their Ki to preform superhuman feats.")**. _Focus? …focus_ _ **.**_ **(Eddy starts to clear his mind, except for one thought.)** _I want to be stronger than my bro. I want to be better than him! I WILL be BETTER than HIM!_

(Suddenly, Eddy's body unleashes a pulse of energy that knocks the vision of his brother away. Eddy lands on the ground, his body surrounded by a red aura.)

 **Double D:** What in heaven's name is that?!

 **Mark:** No way…could it be?

(Eddy rushes the vision & throws a punch straight into it's stomach. The vision then fades into mist.)

 **Courage Shenron:** Well…I congratulate you all. You have all passed my challenge. The Four-Star Dragon Ball is yours!

(The circle opens up & a pedestal with the Dragon Ball rises up. Mark walks over to it, picks it up, & puts it into his bag.)

 **Mark:** Well, that's one. Six to go.

(Then, Eddy falls to the floor, the red aura fading. Double D & Ed run over & pull him up, supporting him on their shoulders.)

 **Double D:** Eddy, are you okay?

 **Mark:** He'll be fine. He's just tired. The Kaio-ken is a tiring technique.

 **Ed:** Kaio-ken?

 **Mark:** I'll explain later. For now, let's get out of here. We shouldn't spend any more time in Death Valley then we need to.

(Double D & Ed carry Eddy & follow Mark out of the temple.)


	6. Episode 6: A Sibling's Rage

**Episode 6: A Sibling's Rage**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: The team discovered the temple containing the Four-Star Dragon Ball & were subjected to their greatest fears. Eddy was nearly killed by a vision of his older brother, but with some support from Mark, the boy unlocked a technique known as the Kaio-ken, earning the group the Dragon Ball. But what is this technique?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

(The group have set up camp in Nevada. They have tents set up & are currently sitting around a campfire.)

 **Eddy:** So, I used this Kaio-Ken thing?

 **Mark:** Yes. It's one of the most powerful support techniques that a human using Ki can achieve. It allows the user to double their strength, speed, senses, & Ki for a short moment. However, it requires a great deal of control; it drains a person quickly, & if an unprepared person tries to activate it, they can be killed.

 **Double D:** Oh my!

 **Mark:** Yeah. I'm still surprised that Eddy managed to use it on his first try…without any proper Ki training to boot!

 **Eddy:** Well, I just focused on wanting to be stronger than my brother…& then, I was.

 **Mark:** Well, as awesome as that is, you may want to refrain from using it again until I can teach you some more. For now, **(Mark gets up)** there's a town not too far from here. I'm going to go get some supplies. Ed, would you like to come with me? I can teach you some Ki techniques on the way.

 **Ed:** Okay.

 **Mark:** Eddy, Double D, stay here & make sure no animals get our food.

 **Eddy & Double D:** Right.

(Mark & Ed leave.)

(A half-hour later, the two Eds have gone to bed. Suddenly, a noise outside jolts Double D awake.)

 **Double D:** Eddy? Did you hear that?

(Eddy wakes up.)

 **Eddy:** What, you mean that noise? It's probably just Mark & Lumpy.

(Just then, the two hear voices.)

 **Voice 1:** It's not in this tent.

 **Voice 2:** Keeping looking Moltar! That Dragon Ball has to be here somewhere.

 **Eddy:** Wait…We're being robbed!

(Eddy jumps out of his sleeping bag & races outside.)

 **Double D:** Eddy, wait!

(Double D runs after him. Outside, they see two strange individuals: a humanoid made entirely out of lava with wooden gauntlets & neck brace, & a man entirely dressed in red; red cape, red hooded mask, & red clothes.)

 **Moltar:** Uh, Scarlet Fist? I thought you said you couldn't sense anyone.

 **Scarlet Fist:** I didn't! Never mind that now! Get him!

 **Eddy:** Stay away from our Dragon Ball!

 **Eddy vs. Moltar & Scarlet Fist**

(Moltar dashes towards Eddy, who jumps out of the way. The boy then aims a punch to the lava monster's gut, only the burn his hand.)

 **Eddy:** OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

 **Moltar:** Ha! You can't punch magma!

(Moltar is then drenched by water. He turns around & sees Double D holding a now empty water bottle.)

 **Moltar:** Okay, that stung.

(Scarlet Fist then appears behind Eddy, currently blowing onto his burned hand.)

 **Eddy:** ( _Wait, was that… a Flash Step?! Great, these guys can use Ki too! Sorry Mark, but it looks like I don't have a choice!)_ **Kaio-ken!**

(Eddy's body is then surrounded in a red aura.)

 **Scarlet Fist:** Wait, you know Kaio-ken too!?

(Eddy then kicks Scarlet Fist in the stomach, pushing the red-clad man back a few feet.)

 **Eddy:** Wait– what do you mean "too"?

 **Voice:** Long time no see, _**pipsqueak.**_

(Eddy freezes & turns his head. Sure enough, his brother is standing behind him.)

 **Eddy:** BRO?! W-What're you– **(he regains his resolve)** you know what? It doesn't matter! What does matter is, I'm not scared of you anymore! I done being your punching bag!

(Eddy races towards his brother, fist ready.)

 **Eddy's Brother:** Kaio-ken.

(Eddy's brother is then enveloped in the same red aura as Eddy. The older sibling catches Eddy's punch & thrusts his knee into Eddy's stomach, forcing air out. Eddy's Kaio-ken gives out.)

 **Eddy:** Wh-Wha? How'd you–

(Scarlet Fist then flash steps behind Eddy & jabs a finger into the boy's neck. Eddy falls to the ground, in pain.)

 **Double D:** **EDDY!**

(Double D tries to get over to help, but is restrained by Moltar.)

 **Moltar:** Gotcha! Darklord! We've cleared the campsite!

(Another figure appears out of the shadows. His clothes are similar to Scarlet Fist's, except in all black. On his waist, he has a silver hilt.)

 **Darth Darklord:** Great work guys! Restrain them.

(Eddy & Double D are tied up in front of Eddy's brother.)

 **Eddy's Brother:** Y'know pipsqueak? I've been wanting to do this for a long time. You caused me a lot of trouble, standing up to me, bashing me with that door. But… **(He takes out a knife)** I finally have the perfect excuse to get rid of you for good.

 **Double D:** Mr. Eddy's Brother, please! Surely not even you can stoop to this level–

 **Eddy's Brother:** **SHUT IT GIRLFRIEND!** Or I'll start with you before I get to him!

 **Darth Darklord:** That's enough.

(Darklord walks up to Eddy's brother & calmly but firmly takes the knife.)

 **Darth Darklord:** You won't kill either of them. Tying them up is enough; we don't need to be hunted as murders.

 **Eddy's Brother:** Listen Darklord, I could care less about what you want those balls for. I've got the pipsqueak right where I want him; I've waited–

 **Darth Darklord:** Yes, yes, I heard the last 15 times you've told me. Back off & let me interrogate them.

(Grumbling, Eddy's brother steps back.)

 **Darth Darklord:** Alright boys, where's the Dragon Ball? Don't bother denying it; we saw you leave the temple.

 **Eddy:** Well, don't bother asking; we're not telling you anything!

 **Eddy's Brother:** Tell him pipsqueak, **or I'll make you.**

(Eddy laughs)

 **Eddy:** Really? You'll make me? I already told you I'm not scared of you anymore.

 **Eddy's Brother:** Why you–

(Eddy's brother moves to get Eddy, but is held back by Darklord.)

 **Darth Darklord:** **Back. Off.** ( _Ugh, if only I could access the Force here! I could read their minds to find it! Well, I guess talking won't work.)_ Scarlet! Search their tent! I'll look through their bags. Everyone else, watch them.

 **Mark:** And what should I do?

(The mercenaries turn around & find Mark & Ed staring at them.)

 **Darth Darklord:** Well, since you asked, why don't you give us the Dragon Ball you found?

 **Mark:** Sorry, not going to happen. **(He turns to Eddy's brother)** Ah! You must be Eddy's brother! I've heard quite a bit about you.

 **Eddy's Brother:** Who the heck are you?

 **Mark:** Ever heard the phrase "You reap what you sow"? Well, consider me the scythe.

 **Eddy's Brother:** Oh, I get it; you're protecting the little guy! Well, if that's the case, then I guess I'm gonna have to add another person on my "To-Kill" list!

 **Mark:** Is that so? Well, prepare to be disappointed. Ed, go help Eddy!

 **Ed:** Okay!

(Ed flash steps to Eddy & unties him.)

 **Eddy:** Ed! You can use Ki now?

 **Ed:** Yep!

 **Darth Darklord:** It doesn't matter how many Ki users you have! We're going to get that Dragon Ball!

 **Eddy:** Over my dead body!

 **Eddy's Brother:** That's the idea!

 **Mark, Ed, & Eddy vs. Darth Darklord's Group**

 **BEGIN!**

(Eddy's Brother runs towards his brother, but is blocked by Mark flash stepping in front of him.)

 **Mark:** You lay one hand on him, _I will break your spine like a twig._

 **Eddy's Brother:** Try it kid! **Kaio-ken!**

(Kaio-ken activates & the two begin to exchange blows. Meanwhile, Ed & Eddy battle Moltar & Scarlet Fist respectively.)

 **Scarlet Fist:** You think you can beat me? You're looking at a master of the Nerve Battle Style!

 **Eddy:** Really? Well, you'll need to get me first!

(Eddy jumps into the air & lands behind Scarlet Fist, delivering a kick to the man's legs, knocking him to the ground.)

 **Moltar:** You can't lay a hand on me! You'll get burned!

 **Ed:** A descendant of Lothar can't be stopped by fire! YAAHH!

 **Moltar:** Well, actually, I'm made of magma, not fire. Magma is super-heated rock & various solids located beneath the Earth's surface while fire is – UUGGHH!

(Moltar is cut off by Ed head-butting him in the stomach. He falls to the ground.)

 **Darth Darklord:** Moltar! You okay?

 **Moltar:** Ow… just surprised, really. Although, these kids seem to be stronger than we thought.

 **Darth Darklord:** Yeah, I can see that. Scarlet's knocked down, & I think our employer's getting his butt kicked.

(Eddy's brother is on the ground, with Mark standing on his stomach.)

 **Eddy's Brother:** Get off!

 **Mark:** How 'bout NO!

(Darklord races to Mark & uses the Kiai attack to blow the boy off.)

 **Darth Darklord:** I think it's time we made a strategic retreat.

 **Eddy's Brother:** No way! He's right there!

 **Darth Darklord:** We can get them later! There's still 3 more Dragon Balls that haven't been taken. Let's go guys!

(The three mercenaries retreat, Moltar dragging Eddy's brother away.)

 **BATTLE END: MARK, ED, & EDDY WINS!**

 **Eddy:** Yeah! That's right! Run away! That's what you get when you mess with us!

 **Mark:** Don't antagonize them Eddy; I doubt this'll be the last time we see them.

 **Double D:** Well, what do you suggest we do?

 **Mark:** It seems we need to speed up our search. If I heard the leader right, they've already got three Dragon Balls. **(Takes out the Dragon Radar.)** Let's see…okay. Looks like the temples in Europe, Asia, & Antarctica are still untouched.

 **Eddy:** How're we supposed to get to those places? We can't get plane tickets; we're broke!

 **Mark:** We don't need airplanes. Remember what I said on the bus? I can teleport us there!

 **Double D:** Are you sure you can get all of us that far?

 **Mark:** Well, I'm almost positive. Even if I wasn't, we don't have time to test if I can; it's a race now.

 **Double D:** Well…alright. Let's go.

 **Mark:** Right. Everyone, join hands in a circle.

(The four boys join hands.)

 **Mark:** Well, here goes nothing.

(Mark concentrates, & the four disappear in a flash of light.)


	7. Episode 7: Three-Star Weakness

**Episode 7: Three-Star Weakness**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Mark's group was ambushed by a group of mercenaries: Former Sith Padawan Darth Darklord, Magma Man Moltar, & Nerve Battle Style Master Scarlet Fist. It was revealed they were hired by Eddy's brother to find Eddy, although they have roped the older sibling into helping them find the Dragon Balls, having taught him how to use Ki abilities, including the Kaio-ken. Now with no time to waste, Mark teleports the group to Europe to get to the next temple. Can they find the other Dragon Balls before the mercenaries?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

(In Scotland, near the Loch Ness, Mark's group appears in a flash of light, scaring a tourist.)

 **Tourist: AUGH! ALIENS!**

(The tourist runs away screaming.)

 **Mark:** Sorry! Alright guys, we need to find that temple. According to the radar, we're in the right place; the temple is actually in the loch.

 **Ed:** Oh, Oh! Do you think we'll meet the Loch Ness Monster down there?

 **Mark:** Well…If we run into her, we'll talk with her a bit.

 **Double D:** Her?

 **Mark:** "Nessie", remember? It's a girl's name.

 **Eddy:** Never mind that! Let's get that Dragon Ball! **GERONIMO!**

(Eddy jumps into the loch, cannonball style.)

 **Mark:** Uh, can he hold his breath that long?

(Eddy surfaces, gasping for air.)

 **Double D:** Apparently not.

 **Eddy:** Right. Not swimming down there.

 **Mark:** I think I'll just teleport us down there.

(Mark gathers the Eds & concentrates. The four then find themselves in the temple. Suddenly, they're met with the guardian: It appears similar to Courage Shenron, only blue instead of gold.)

 **Guardian:** Well, I certainly didn't expect anyone to actually find this place. Welcome. I am Analyzer Shenron, guardian of the Three-Star Dragon Ball. Have you come to claim my charge?

 **Eddy:** Yeah. Can we skip the challenge & have it now, we're in a hurry.

 **Analyzer Shenron:** Ah, one of those I see. Well, I'm afraid I'm required to give you a challenge. This challenge will be to overcome your faults, to prove you can resist the temptation to use the wishes for selfish reasons.

 **Double D:** What exactly do you mean by faults?

 **Analyzer Shenron:** I refer to your weaknesses. Things you have a hard time resisting or actions you have trouble accomplishing. Now then, let the challenge begin!

(The room begins to warp. When the warping stops, Eddy is standing in front of a bag of money. The others are standing aside.)

 **Analyzer Shenron:** First, you, young scammer.

 **Eddy:** Huh. A bag of money. **(He picks up the bag.)** _Well, a few months ago, I would have dreamed of having this much cash. But now…_ **(He throws the bag over his shoulder.)** I don't want it; money isn't everything, right?

 **Analyzer Shenron:** Congratulations, young scammer. Now, young dumb one, it is your turn.

(The room warps again. Ed is now at the center standing in front of a chalkboard. On the chalkboard, there are numbers: 8 * 7/4 + 1 – 5.

 **Double D:** Oh no! Math is Ed's worst subject!

 **Ed:** Oh no!

 **Mark:** Hmm…maybe he just needs to see it in a way that makes it fun. That's what my dad did for me. **(Mark walks over to Ed & kneels beside him.)** Okay Ed, picture this: you have eight chickens. You then bring in seven groups of eight chickens. How many chickens would you have?

 **Ed:** Hmmm… **(Ed pictures chickens until…)** Five tens & six chickens! **(Ed writes 56 on the chalkboard.)**

 **Mark:** Right! Now picture that you've divided all 56 chickens into 4 equal groups. How many chickens are in each group?

 **Ed:** One tens & four chickens. **(Ed writes 14.)**

 **Mark:** Good! Now let's say you add one chicken to one of the groups. How many chickens are in that group?

 **Ed:** One tens & five chickens. **(Ed writes 15.)**

 **Mark:** Yep! Finally, you take away five chickens from the same group. How many chickens are in that group now?

 **Ed:** One tens! **(Ed writes 10.)**

 **Analyzer Shenron:** A job well done, young chicken lover.

 **Mark:** Nice work Ed!

 **Eddy:** I don't believe it; Ed got a math problem right!

 **Double D:** Well, I guess we've finally found a way to help Ed study.

 **Analyzer Shenron:** Finally, it is time for the young smart one to attempt his challenge.

(The room warps once again, & Double D finds himself in front of a giant stone block.)

 **Double D: GOOD LORD!** Am I required to lift this? This stone must be 20 tons! There's no way I can even budge it, let alone lift.

 **Analyzer Shenron:** No. You do not need to lift this stone. Simply push it to the end of the room.

 **Double D:** **SIMPLY?!** I just said I can't even attempt to move this stone!

 **Mark:** Double D. **(Double D turns to look at Mark)** your friends are counting on you.

 **Double D:** _(He's right. Everyone…Eddy, Ed, Rolf…everyone is depending on me to move this stone. There is no choice in the matter; I simply MUST move this block!)_ **(He begins pushing on the block)** _(I have to do this. I NEED to do this._ _ **I MUST DO THIS!**_ _)_

(Suddenly, Double D's body is surrounded by a familiar red aura. The block begins to move.)

 **Eddy:** Yeah Sockhead! Kaio-ken that block! **HAHAHA!**

 **Mark:** Whoa! Double D to?

(Double D manages to push the block all the way to the end of the room. Just as the block touches the wall, Double D's Kaio-Ken gives out & he collapses. The group helps him to his feet.)

 **Analyzer Shenron:** Well done, young smart one. You have earned your group the Three-Star Dragon Ball.

(A pedestal appears with the Three-Star Dragon Ball placed on top.)

 **Mark:** Wait, what about my challenge?

 **Analyzer Shenron:** A higher power has told me that now is not the time for you to confront your weakness. However, that day is approaching. For now, take the Dragon Ball & continue on your quest.

 **Eddy:** Alright Mark! Where's our next stop?

(Mark takes out the Dragon Radar.)

 **Mark:** Well, it looks like the last temple left untouched is the one in Asia. But…it looks like three other Dragon Balls are heading that way. Looks like we're going to be having a showdown.

 **Eddy:** I'm ready! My bro won't catch me off guard this time!

 **Mark:** Great to hear! Let's go!

(The four teleport out.)

 **Analyzer Shenron:** Hmmm… I did not test him, just as you requested. But what weakness could the boy possess that I could not test?

 **?: The boy will one day be the one to save not only this world, but all worlds. He must overcome his weakness without the pressure of the Dragon Balls hanging over him. It is something he must overcome himself.**

 **Analyzer Shenron:** Very Well.


	8. Episode 8: Seven-Star Compassion

**Episode 8: Seven-Star Compassion**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: The team arrived to the Three-Star Temple in Scotland, Europe. In the temple, they met Analyzer Shenron, who tested them by having them face their greatest weaknesses. In the end, the Eds were able to overcome the challenge, with Double D unlocking Kaio-ken to win. However, Analyzer Shenron did not test Mark, on the orders of a "higher power". Now, the four boys head to Asia, on a collision course with Eddy's brother & his hired help/bosses. Can they defeat their rivals & obtain the next Dragon Ball?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

(The group materializes in an abandoned dig site.)

 **Eddy:** Is this where the next temple is?

 **Mark:** According to the Radar it is. It must be underground.

 **?:** Thanks for the tip!

(The boys turn around & see the mercenaries.)

 **Darth Darklord:** Now, if you wouldn't mind, step aside so we can find the Dragon Ball.

 **Eddy:** No way buddy, this one's ours!

 **Eddy's Brother:** Big words from a pipsqueak!

 **Eddy:** Shut up! I'm not your toy anymore!

 **Eddy's Brother:** Right, your my **DEAD** toy!

 **Mark/Darth Darklord: BRING IT ON!**

 **Mark's Group vs. Darth Darklord's Group**

(Eddy's brother runs towards Mark, while the Eds spread out to fight the mercenaries.)

 **(Darth Darklord vs. Eddy)**

 **Darth Darklord:** I didn't get a chance to fight last time. Now's my chance to show you kids what I can do!

(Darklord takes out his lightsaber.)

 **Eddy:** Laser sword, huh? Well, it's not gonna help you!

(Eddy activates Kaio-ken & rushes the Sith.)

 **(Scarlet Fist vs. Double D)**

(Scarlet Fist receives a punch to the face from Double D.)

 **Scarlet Fist:** I'll admit, you're not bad. But it'll take more than that to beat me!

 **Double D:** Very well then. **Kaio-ken!**

 **Scarlet Fist:** Oh great. Not again.

(Kaio-ken activates.)

 **Eddy's Brother vs. Mark**

 **Eddy's Brother:** First you, then pipsqueak, then the rest of those brats! You're all gonna die!

 **Mark:** You won't get very far! **Kaio-ken!**

(Mark rushes Eddy's brother & punches him in the gut.)

 **Moltar vs. Ed**

 **Moltar:** It's payback time for that head-butt!

 **Ed: I AM ED!**

(The two powerhouses rush each other & get into a hand lock. Just then, a rumbling noise fills the air.)

 **Mark: (Stopping his fight)** Wait. You guys hear that?

(Suddenly, the ground under Ed & Moltar crumbles away, sending the two plummeting!)

 **Mark, Double D, & Eddy:** **ED!**

 **Darth Darklord & Scarlet Fist: MOLTAR!**

(The five rush to the hole, but it suddenly forms more ground over itself, covering it.)

 **Eddy:** What the heck just happened!?

 **Mark:** **ED!** Can you hear me?!

 **Darth Darklord:** I'm sure your friend is alright. If there's anyone who knows everything about the Earth & underground, it's Moltar.

 **Double D:** Can he get them both out?

Darth Darklord: Not unless he finds an exit. But he should be able to lead them both to a safe spot. In the meantime, we have to find them. Here's what I propose; whichever team finds them first can enter the temple.

 **Mark:** Alright, sounds fair to me.

 **Eddy:** Wait, how can we be sure we can trust you?

 **Darth Darklord:** Because Moltar is one of my only friends; I'll put his safety above getting a wish any time. Besides, I'm not sure your friend can wait for me to earn your trust.

 **Eddy:** …Fine.

(Meanwhile, Moltar is leading Ed through the underground.)

 **Moltar:** Just stay near me kid. I know my way through underground places.

 **Ed:** This is just like a monster movie I saw! _The Miner From Mars._

 **Moltar:** Huh, so you like monster movies too? You've ever seen the one about that giant alien cockroach that devoured landfills?

 **Ed:** Yes! _The Cockroach of the Comet!_ A good one! Have you partaken in watching _Attack of the 50-foot TV Tray?_

 **Moltar:** No I haven't. I'll have to watch it sometime.

(The two walk for a couple hours, talking about monster movies, until Ed asks a different question.)

 **Ed:** Why would you work with Eddy's Big Bro?

 **Moltar:** Well, he originally hired us to find his little brother for him. He tagged along with us, but when we saw you entering Death Valley, we realized that you were after the Dragon Balls. So, we followed you, & that brother guy was sorta dragged along for the ride. Although, he's got super powers now, so I don't think he minds too much.

 **Ed:** Why go after the Dragon Balls?

 **Moltar:** Well, it mainly involves Darklord; he's from another galaxy & wound up here after getting caught in a vortex or something. He wants to wish himself back home because he's supposed to be fighting a war of some kind.

 **Ed:** Okay…what about the second wish?

 **Moltar:** Second wish? What second wish?

 **Ed:** Mark says the dragon grants two wishes.

 **Moltar:** It does?! Well, what was your group going to wish for?

 **Ed:** Bring a pig back to life.

 **Moltar:** Well if that's the case, then we can split the wishes! Darklord can go home, & you get your pig back!

 **Ed:** Okay! Let's tell them!

(Ed takes off.)

 **Moltar:** Wait! Do you know where you're going?

(Moltar follows the boy. Ed continues running until he hits a wall, knocking him flat on his back. Moltar finally catches up.)

 **Moltar:** Not the most observant person are you?

(Suddenly, a giant, mole-like being appears behind them.)

 **Mole-Being:** Greetings travelers.

 **Moltar/Ed: WAH!**

(The two turn around & get into battle stances.)

 **Mole-Being:** Fear not, travelers. I am Forgiveness Shenron, guardian of the Seven-Star Dragon Ball. I have appeared before you to give you a gift.

(The guardian holds out the Seven-Star Dragon Ball.)

 **Moltar:** Wait, you're just giving it to us? Why? Don't we need to have a challenge or something?

 **Forgiveness Shenron:** You completed my challenge before you even arrived here. My challenge tests a person's compassion, as so to see if they can use the dragon's power in a way that will help other people. I observed you two overcoming your earlier hatred & bonding as friends. As such, you have earned this Dragon Ball. Now, as a bonus reward, I shall take you back to your friends.

(The Seven-Star Guardian manipulates the ground above & below the two fighters, creating a makeshift elevator that takes the two to the surface. Meanwhile, Mark is looking around for Ed & Moltar when the two appear before him.)

 **Mark:** **ED!** Thank the Lord you're okay. **EVERYONE! I FOUND THEM! THEY'RE BOTH OKAY!**

(The others come running.)

 **Eddy/Double D:** **ED!**

(The three friends have a group hug.)

 **Darth Darklord:** Moltar, are you alright?

 **Moltar:** I'm fine Darklord.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Glad to see you in one piece, pal.

 **Darth Darklord:** Well Mark, as you were the first to find them, I suppose your team is entitled to enter the temple.

 **Moltar:** There's no need for that.

(Moltar takes out the Seven-Star Dragon Ball.)

 **Darth Darklord:** Ah, good work my friend! Well, seeing as the Dragon Ball is here, I guess it belongs to the boys.

 **Eddy's Brother (thinking):** _Damn it! There's another one that pipsqueak's got!_

 **Moltar:** Darklord, there's something you should know about the dragon.

(Moltar takes Darklord to the side. After five minutes, the two return.)

 **Darth Darklord:** Moltar has told me that the dragon can grant two wishes. As I only have one wish, would it be possible for us to split the wishes?

 **Mark:** Hmmm… _(Ed told me what Darklord's wish was… & I can tell that he's not the kind of person to lie to his friends. Hmmm…well, I've waited eight years for a chance to talk to dad…I can wait one more.) _Sure, I'm okay with that.

 **Darth Darklord:** Splendid! In that case, we'll meet up in Antarctica, have one last battle, enter the temple together, complete the trial, & split the wishes!

 **Mark:** Sounds good to me! See you there!

(As the mercenaries leave, Mark's group teleports out.)


	9. Chapter 9: One-Star Strength

**Episode 9: One-Star Strength**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: The group arrived in Asia & were met with Darth Darklord's group. After a brief fight, Moltar & Ed fell into a chasm, trapping them underground. The two heavy hitters made their way across the underground, bonding over sci-fi. After this, they were met with Forgiveness Shenron, who gave them the Seven-Star Dragon Ball & took them back to the surface. Now, with a deal to split the two wishes, the two groups make their way to Antarctica to obtain the last Dragon Ball. What challenge awaits the two groups?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

(A week later, Darklord's group arrives in Antarctica.)

 **Darth Darklord:** Alright, now where could those kids be?

 **?: HEY!**

(The mercenaries see Eddy in a winter coat making their way towards them. The boy looks angry.)

 **Eddy:** Where have you guys been?! We've been here a whole week!

 **Scarlet Fist:** Well, we can't all teleport to other countries.

(Mark walks up to them, in a black heavy coat.)

 **Mark:** Hey guys! The temples' just up ahead. Looks like it appeared when all of the other Dragon Balls were found. Some researchers are looking at the outside, but the door won't open for anything.

 **Darth Darklord:** Well, let's hope it'll respond to us. Shall we have our final match on the steps to the temple?

 **Mark:** Sure! Double D & Ed are waiting there.

(The group heads for the temple. Once there, they see Double D conversing with one of the researchers.)

 **Researcher:** So, this temple is magic?

 **Double D:** Well, not magic. It seems to be a form of alien technology that we can't explain with our own science.

 **Mark:** Hey Double D, we're ready!

 **Double D:** Ah, looks like my friends are ready. Nice speaking to you sir!

(Double D & Ed join the others.)

 **Darth Darklord:** So, ready for our last match?

 **Mark:** You bet. Let's go!

 **?:** **HALT!**

(Everyone stops & looks towards the top of the temple. There, they see a tall, strong-looking creature. It has white skin, black horns & whiskers, & a black Dragon Ball with one star implanted on its chest.)

 **Guardian:** I am Power Shenron, guardian of the One-Star Dragon Ball! If you desire to summon Shenron, you must prove you have the strength to know what your heart wants. You must defeat me in battle!

 **Darth Darklord:** That's not good. According to the legends, Syn Shenron was the most powerful of the Dragon Generals, & this is his new guardian self. There's no way we can fight that kind of power!

 **Mark:** Never say never, Darklord! With our power combined, & with the Lord's help, we'll win, I promise!

 **Eddy:** Yeah! Come on guys, let's get Wilfred back!

 **Mark's Group/Darth Darklord's Group:** **RIGHT!**

 **BATTLE: DRAGON BALL HUNTERS VS. POWER SHENRON**

 **BEGIN!**

(Power Shenron raises his hand, as Mark feels power bursting from underneath the ground.)

 **Mark:** Everyone, MOVE!

 **Power Shenron:** **GIGANTIC BLAZE!**

(Energy bursts out from the ground. The group jumps to the side, avoiding the attack.)

 **Eddy (thinking):** _Whoa, that could've killed us! This things' playing for keeps!_

 **Moltar:** **Ki Fireball!**

(Moltar fires a flaming Ki sphere which hits Power Shenron, leaving burns on the guardian's chest.)

 **Power Shenron:** Hmmm, reminds me of Courage Shenron. Well, let us see how you fair against this attack. **NEGATIVE KARMA BALLS!**

(Power Shenron fires a series of energy balls towards the group. Mark, Moltar, Scarlet Fist & Eddy's Brother fire Ki Blasts at the projectiles, destroying them, while Darklord uses his lightsaber to cut through those that get through.)

 **Eddy:** Hey, stop playing bullet hell & get down here, you big catfish!

 **Power Shenron:** **HAHAHA!** As you wish!

 **Mark:** Eddy, why did you have to taunt it?

(Power Shenron teleports to the ground & rushes Eddy. However, Moltar steps in the way.)

 **Moltar:** Bring it!

(Power Shenron delivers a powerful punch, knocking Moltar into Eddy & sending them both flying back.)

 **Power Shenron:** I can not be defeated! **DRAGONIC RAGE!**

(The guardian then zips to them, kicking them into the air & zips past them while punching them. He then kicks them to the ground.)

 **Eddy:** I'm hurt now!

 **Moltar:** Ow…

 **Darth Darklord:** Scarlet! Find a weak spot!

 **Scarlet Fist:** Already on it! **(He shades his eyes while looking at Power Shenron. From his POV, it's all red while two lock-on signatures close in on the guardian, joining at the Dragon Ball at its center. The signature then blinks a rainbow color.)** Found it! It's the Dragon Ball in its chest!

 **Mark:** Thanks! I think I have something that can hurt him, but I need him to stop moving!

 **Eddy's Brother:** Leave it to me!

(Eddy's Brother flash steps behind Power Shenron & grabs him around the stomach.)

 **Power Shenron:** What? Do you believe you can keep me in place like that?

 **Eddy's Brother:** No, but that wasn't the point.

 **Mark:** **KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!**

(Mark fires an explosive beam of Ki energy that hits Power Shenron square in the chest, greatly damaging the guardian.)

 **Power Shenron:** **GAH!**

 **Mark:** Time to finish this! Unleash your full power!

 **Eddy's Brother:** Gotcha! **Kaio-ken x2!**

 **Mark: Kaio-ken x10!**

(The two are surrounded by a red aura even more profound than Eddy's & Double D's. They then flash step in front of Power Shenron & hit him in the face at the same time, knocking the guardian to the ground. It then teleports to the top of the temple steps & gets up with noticeable difficulty.)

 **Power Shenron:** Well I must say, I haven't had a fight like that since I was made a guardian. It seems like you win. The One-Star Dragon Ball awaits!

(The guardian disappears. Just then, the door to the temple opens.)

 **BATTLE END! WINNER: DRAGON BALL HUNTERS!**

 **Eddy: YEAH!** We did it!

 **Darth Darklord:** Good work everyone! Home, here I come!

 **Mark:** Alright! Let's get that Dragon Ball & \- **GAH!**

(Everyone turns around & sees a horrible sight: Eddy's brother with a Ki Blade, stabbing Mark through the heart from behind. The older sibling removes the blade & Mark falls to the ground.)

 **Eds:** **MARK! NO!**

 **Eddy's Brother:** Consider that payback kid.

 **Darth Darklord:** What on Earth ARE YOU DOING?! **WE HAD A DEAL!**

 **Eddy's Brother: Screw your deal & your wish! **I've got other ideas.

 **Eddy:** **WHY!? IT'S ME YOU WANT! WHY HIM?!**

 **Eddy's Brother:** He got in my way. Same with you, your friends, those kids, **& that STUPID Peach Creek! **It's all gotten in my way! But not for much longer. **(He flash steps to the two group's bags & get all the Dragon Balls they have.) **When I summon that dragon, first, I'll wish you & those other kids out of life. Then, I'll wipe that town off the map for good! **SO LONG, PIPSQUEAK!**

(Eddy's brother quickly flash steps to the top of the temple & runs through the door. He then fires a Ki blast to the top of the door, partially collapsing the celling to block the door.)


	10. Chapter 10: Sins of our Elders

**Episode 10: Sins of our Elders**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Both Mark's team & Darth Darklord's team arrived in Antarctica to obtain the last Dragon Ball. They were met with Power Shenron, the most powerful of the Dragon Guardians, who they had to defeat. After a brutal fight, Mark & Eddy's brother used Kaio-ken x2 & x10 to bring the guardian to his knees; however, Eddy's brother then betrayed the alliance, stabbing Mark through the heart with a Ki Blade & revealing his own wish: the total destruction of Peach Creek! Can our heroes stop the psychotic older sibling? Or is this the end of the Eds?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

(The six Dragon Ball hunters stand around the fallen Mark, who is bleeding out quickly. Double D takes off his winter clothes to use them to stop the bleeding, to no avail.)

 **Eddy:** Come on Mark, stay with us man!

 **Scarlet Fist:** Hey, guys –

 **Ed:** Don't leave us Mark! We need you!

 **Scarlet Fist:** Uh, guys –

(Double D checks Mark's pulse.)

 **Double D:** It's no use! His pulse is still dropping! There must be internal bleeding!

 **Scarlet Fist:** **GUYS!**

 **Eds: WHAT?!**

 **Scarlet Fist:** I'm trying to tell you that I have something that can help Mark.

 **Eddy:** Well why didn't you tell us, dumbbell?! Whatcha got?

 **Scarlet Fist:** _(I was trying to…)_ It's known as a Senzu Bean. They're magical beans that can repair any injury & replenish energy. All Mark has to do is swallow it.

 **Double D:** Okay. Place it in his mouth.

(Scarlet places the bean in Mark's mouth. Double D leans Mark's head at an angle, allowing the bean to fall down the young man's throat. Instantly, the bleeding stops & Mark is able to get back on his feet.)

 **Mark:** Eddy's brother stabbed me didn't he? Is Eddy alright?

 **Double D:** I'm afraid so.

 **Eddy:** I'm fine, but I won't be if my bro summons the dragon…& neither will Peach Creek!

 **Mark:** Then let's get him!

 **Darth Darklord:** We'll come as well; I'll pay that fool back tenfold!

(Mark fires a Ki blast at the rubble blocking the entrance, destroying it. The seven heroes run inside the temple.)

(Inside, they find Eddy's brother facing all seven Dragon Balls. The orbs are glowing with power.)

 **Eddy:** **BRO! It's over! Give it up!**

 **Eddy's Brother:** Fat chance, pipsqueak! You & that town are finished! **DRAGON, GET OUT HERE & GRANT MY WISH!**

(At these words, the Dragon Balls all release a steam of light. The seven lights all merge together, forming the shape of a dragon. The light fades, leaving a green scaled, red-eyed dragon.)

 **Mark:** That's…that's…Shenron.

 **Eds:** Wow…

 **Shenron:** **I am the Eternal Dragon. State your wish & I shall grant it.**

 **Eddy's Brother:** I wish that all the kids living in the Cul-De-Sac –

 **Darth Darklord:** Not so fast!

 **Moltar:** **COME HERE, YOU JERK!**

(Moltar slams into Eddy's brother, sending the older sibling into a wall. Darklord's group dogpile onto their former employer.)

 **Mark:** Guys! Hurry & wish Wilfred back!

 **Eds:** Right! **(Turn to Shenron.) We wish that Rolf's pig Wilfred was alive again!**

 **Shenron: Very well. (Eyes glow for one second, then dim to normal.) Now, what is your second wish?**

(Just then, Eddy's brother is able to flash step away from the rumble.)

 **Eddy's Brother:** _(Now there's only one wish left! Well, I can still get rid of pipsqueak!)_ I wish that Eddy–

 **Ed:** **HAD THREE JAWBREAKERS!**

 **Eddy's Brother: NO!**

(Three jawbreakers appear at Eddy's feet.)

 **Shenron:** **Your wishes are granted. Farewell.**

(The Dragon Balls float up into the air. Six of them blast off in different directions while the One-Star Dragon Ball lands on the ground, now stone.)

 **Eddy's Brother:** no. No. NO. NO! **NO! YOU RETARTED MORON! YOU COST ME MY WISHES!**

(Eddy's Brother activates the Ki Blade attack & rushes Ed. However, Eddy blocks the way.)

 **Eddy:** _You take back what you just said._ _ **Right. Now.**_

 **Eddy's Brother:** Well,I guess, if I can't use the dragon to get rid of you, I'll just do it myself! **I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU, PIPSQUEAK!**

 **BOSS BATTLE: Psychopathic Older Sibling**

 **EDDY'S BROTHER**

 **Eddy VS. Eddy's Brother**

 **BEGIN!**

 **MUSIC: SAVIOR OF SONG by Nano**

 **Eddy: Kaio-ken!**

 **Eddy's Brother: Kaio-ken x2!**

(The two siblings power up & rush towards each other, each of them dealing out punches & kicks towards the other.)

 **Double D:** We have to help Eddy!

(Double D moves to help, but is stopped by Mark.)

 **Mark:** No. Out of all of the kids, Eddy is the one who was hurt most by that man. This is something I think Eddy wants to do alone. We'll step in if we have to, but let's just watch for now.

(The two siblings continue to trade blows, with Eddy getting a hit on his older brother's face while taking a kick to the stomach.)

 **Eddy:** _(This is getting me nowhere! He's toughened up since Mondo A-Go-Go. He can take as much pain as he can give out now. I need to switch it up.)_ **(Eddy flash steps behind his brother & prepares a Ki attack.) Ki Blast!**

(Eddy fires a Ki blast straight into his brother's back, causing the older sibling to drop to his knees.)

 **Eddy's Brother: UGH!**

 **Eddy: HA!** How's that feel, bro-

(Eddy is cut off when his brother twists around, slamming a fist into his younger brother's chest, robbing him of his breath & canceling Kaio-ken. Then, he leaps on top of Eddy & continually punches him in the face, knocking out teeth & drawing blood. When the older sibling stops, Eddy's face is horribly bruised & battered.)

 **SONG BREAK**

 **Eddy's Brother:** **WILL – YOU – JUST – DIE – ALREADY?!**

 **Mark, Double D, & Ed:** **EDDY!**

(The three rush towards them, but stop when Eddy's brother pulls out a knife.)

 **Eddy's Brother:** One more step & I slit his throat.

(They are forced to back off.)

 **Eddy's Brother:** Ready to die, _**PIPSQUEAK?!**_

 **Eddy:** why…Why? What did I do that made you hate me? I just want to know before you kill me. Why do you hate me?

 **Eddy's Brother:** …You were born.

 **Eddy:** Wh-What?

 **Eddy's Brother:** Our family used to live in a trailer park outside of Peach Creek. I had a girlfriend…Tammy…&…&…& she told me she was pregnant the same day Mom said we were moving to have more space for my new brother; **FOR YOU!** If it weren't for you…if it weren't for Peach Creek… **I COULD HAVE BEEN A FATHER!**

(The room is dead silent for a minute. Then, Eddy starts laughing.)

 **Eddy's Brother:** What exactly is so funny, punk?

 **Eddy:** What's funny, is that it's not my fault you hate me; you hate me because I exist. **(Kaio-ken reactivates.)** Y'know bro, even after everything you did, all the torture you put me through, I still looked up to you.

 **(Did you ever take the time to stop and think)**

 **Eddy:** I tried to followed your scams down to the letter. I did pranks exactly the way you taught me.

 **(Or imagine all the damage you had to cause)**

 **Eddy:** I spent two days walking across the state trying to find you, with the tiny hope that you had forgiven me for whatever I'd done. You were my hero. My idol.

 **(Cause now you're standing in front of a battle scene)**

 **Eddy:** But all along…it was never my fault to begin with.

 **(And all the world was watching as hope was lost)**

 **Eddy:** So really…all that hero worship was for nothing, huh?

 **(Although you can't undo all that you have done)**

(The red aura around Eddy grows stronger & more profound.)

 **(It's not the way to cry or for you to run)**

 **Eddy:** In that case, I guess it's time for all the years of repressed anger & pain finally came out & said hi.

 **(You willing me no way to before mind)**

 **Eddy:** You're gonna remember this day well, **Matthew.** Cause as of this moment… **I HAVE NO BRO! KAIO-KEN X3!**

 **(And then you'll find the answers inside of you!)**

(The red aura around Eddy has grown incredibly profound. He punches Matthew, sending the older boy flying to the celling, smashing through said celling, & landing outside in the snow. Eddy then cancels Kaio-ken.)

 **Double D:** Eddy…that was –

 **Ed:** **AWESOME!**

 **Mark:** I knew you could beat him. But still…it's always sad when brothers become enemies.

 **Darth Darklord:** Yeah, I knew a guy back in my acolyte days who ended up killing his Jedi brother. He cried for days afterwards.

(The group heads outside & sees Matthew, lying unconscious in the snow.)

 **Darth Darklord:** Well **(He turns to Eddy)** since he's your brother, it's fitting that you are the one to decide his fate.

(Eddy stares at his brother for a while before speaking.)

 **Eddy:** He needs to answer for what he's done. We should take him to the police, tell them what happened.

 **Darth Darklord:** A wise decision, young Eddy. My team shall take care of that. Moltar, can you carry him to our ship?

 **Moltar:** Sure thing?

(Moltar hoists the knocked out man over his shoulder.)

 **Darth Darklord:** Well, this certainly was an adventure.

 **Mark:** Sorry that you didn't get your wish.

 **Darth Darklord:** Ah, it's alright; I can wait another year. Perhaps you'd like to join us then?

 **Mark:** Sure, sounds good to me.

 **Darth Darklord:** Very well. See you then!

(Darth Darklord's group leaves.)

 **Double D:** So Mark, what will you do now?

 **Mark:** I don't know, I'll probably start drifting again, see what the world has to offer.

 **Eddy:** Actually…Mark, do you think you could…come live in the Cul-De-Sac?

 **Mark:** What?

 **Ed:** Oh, oh! Move in with me! Move in with me! We can be like brothers & share the same bathroom!

(Mark has a blank expression for a moment, & then smiles.)

 **Mark:** You know what? I'd like that. _(Lord, thank you. In allowing me a chance to see my old family, you've also given me a new one. Thank you. Father, if you're watching, I hope you're proud of me.)_ Speaking of family, what about this baby your brother mentioned?

 **Eddy:** I'll tell my parents about it. Maybe they can track Tammy down, see if she's doing okay, if she needs anything. At the very least, she & her baby will know they have a family.

 **Ed:** Ed hungry! Buttered toast & jawbreakers guys!

 **Mark:** Heh, yeah. Come on guys. Let's go home.

(The group gathers & Mark teleports the group out.)

 **Narrator:** _And so, the hunt for the Dragon Balls is at an end. Eddy has lost a brother, but has gained a new one in Mark, as have Double D & Ed. But little do they now that this adventure was only the start of a series of events that will not only determine the fate of their world, but also all of existence. What adventures & dangers await our young heroes? All will be revealed…as the journey continues!_

 **To be continued in the Bardock Arc**


End file.
